¡A Homura-chan no le gusta el chocolate!
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: (Long-shot) Vaya dilema, ¿verdad? Justo cuando es San Valentín y lo que se acostumbra dar es justamente el dulce odiado por la viajera del tiempo. Pero Madoka tendrá que ser más que eso para encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella, ¿lo conseguirá? Vamos, ¡claro que sí! Homura x Madoka. Rated K por cursi. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (Atrasado xDu)


Ola ke ase leyendo fanfics o ke ase. Gjldkjfkldfj Ok no xD

Pues bueno, ¿qué tengo que decir? Primero que nada desear Feliz San Valentín a todo el mundo, un poco atrasado quizá pero más vale que nunca.

Bien (oh dios, enserio no sé qué decir) Sólo diré que venía escribiendo este fic desde el 14 de enero exactamente y que fue bastante duro escribirlo, creo que es uno de mis fics más laboriosos, pero también de los mejores, creo yo.

Fue un esfuerzo bastante grande, sin contar que pasé por algunos inconvenientes pero por fin aquí está.

Quisiera dedicar este fanfic a tooodos y cada uno de mis amigos y a mi novio, que lo amo mucho. xD. Por respeto a los demás lectores no daré una dedicatoria larga, pero creo que el fic hablara por si solito.

Y aparte, quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Andy quién estuvo apoyándome durante todo el proceso de escritura, desde su principio hasta su final. Gracias

Eeeeeeen fin, sin más que decir, disfruten :D

Sí hay algún error, mil disculpas, ya sabes que Fanfiction tiene problemas para manejar documentos grandes.

**Disclaimer**: Madoka Magica Project (c) No me pertenece, la imagen de portada le pertenece a su respectivo artista.

**Advertencias**: Yuri, Semi AU, tal vez algo de OoC y más meloso que unicornios bañados en salsa de chocolate.

* * *

**_¡A Homura-chan no le gusta el chocolate!_**

—Listo—dijo Mami mientras ataba el moño a la última bolsa de chocolates.

—Mhh~ esto está delicioso. — exclamó Sayaka con entusiasmo mientras comía uno de los que sobraban—Sólo espero que nos devuelvan algo así de genial el Día de Blanco. —

— ¡Miki-san, ese no es el espíritu de San Valentín! —la regañó la mayor— ¿No es así, Kaname-san?

— ¿Ah? ¿Um? Oh sí…—respondió sin muchas ganas

— ¿Qué ocurre Madoka? — preguntó la peliazul—Estas muy rara desde que llegamos…—

—No es nada— suspiró mientras hacía círculos con el dedo sobre la mesa

— ¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarte Kaname-san? —preguntó la rubia con un tono maternal—Sabes que puedes contarnos todo. —

— ¡Claro! —corroboró Sayaka con el pulgar en alto.

—Bu-bueno, pero es que es algo vergonzoso— musitó con las mejillas levemente coloreadas de rojo.

—Bien, entonces no sé lo diremos a nadie—la mayor sonrío sentándose frente a Madoka seguida de Sayaka quién también tomó asiento.

—Ah~… Verán~… Yo… Bueno, a Homura no le gusta no le gusta el chocolate, ni siquiera el amargo— exclamó con preocupación

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Sayaka incrédula

—Sí, ¿recuerdan aquella vez en el laberinto de Charlotte? —

—Cómo olvidarla— dijo Mami pasando saliva e instintivamente tocando su cuello

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la peliazul entre risas— Terminé con crema batida hasta en la…—

— ¡Miki-san, tus modales! — la rubia enrojeció súbitamente— Eh… continúa Kaname-san—

—Bueno, Homura-chan terminó llena de jarabe de chocolate y… parece que le desagradó bastante—

—Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo— la ojiazul llevo su mano a su barbilla, acariciándola pensativa—Estaba deliciosa…— dijo en un tono bastante serio

—Miki-san…—

—Sayaka-chan…—

—Bueno ya, lo siento. En fin, ¿qué hay con ello?— preguntó Sayaka retomando la conversación

—Bueno, realmente quería darle algo mañana, porque, umh… Hay algo…. Importante que debo decirle—murmuró en voz baja

Mami abrió los ojos sorprendida, para luego esbozar una amable sonrisa. Sayaka también se veía sorprendida, pero luego, llevó su mano a la boca intentando contener la risa.

—Kaname-san, no me digas que tú…—

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás enamorada de la estudiante transferida!—soltó la peliazul entre carcajadas

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —

—B'aw. Vamos Kaname-san, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse—la rubia sonrió—El primer amor siempre es el más bonito—

—Vaya, vaya. Pero que traviesa me saliste Madoka—dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa maligna mientras tomaba a Madoka por las mejillas—Si no mal recuerdo, yo ya te había advertido que tú serías **mía**. — masculló en tono picarón resaltando cada palabra

— ¡Sayaka-chan! ¡Me lastimas! —

—Ah, pero que llorona eres—protestó liberándola.

—Ah~ no sé que voy a hacer— suspiró Madoka derrotada.

—Bueno, eso puede ser un poco problemático—pronunció Mami pensativa

— ¿Por qué no sólo le das chocolates y ya? Es decir, aunque no le gusten; la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿qué no? —dijo Sayaka encogiéndose de hombros—Además, no creo que vaya a despreciar algo que le regales y menos si tú misma lo hiciste—

Mami y Madoka miraron fijamente a Sayaka, por primera vez en mucho tiempo decía algo inteligente.

—Creo que Miki-san podría tener algo de razón—la mayor llevó su dedo a su barbilla pensativa

— ¿La tengo? Hey, la tengo—exclamó con una sonrisa boba en la cara

—Sí. Lo sé, lo sé. —dijo Madoka— pero es justo lo que no quiero hacer; quisiera darle algo que le guste y sea especial.

Las tres chicas quedaron en silencio. No es que no fuesen cercanas a Homura, pero ella es más del tipo "callar y escuchar" por lo que no hablaba mucho sobre sí misma.

— ¿Qué tal…? ¡Crema para el cabello! — la ojiazul sonrió—Con ese pelo tan suavecito a de usar un montón—

—Miki-san…—

—Bueno, sólo decía. Tú ni me regañes Mami-san, que no has dicho nada— reclamó Sayaka molesta

—Mhh, las flores son un bonito detalle, creo que a Akemi-san le gustan la rosas y la Flor del Infierno, ¿no es así?—

—No son un poco "llamativas" —respondió la peliazul no muy conforme con la sugerencia.

— Pienso lo mismo—continúo Madoka apenada.

— ¿Por qué no le llamamos y le preguntamos? — sugirió Sayaka con simpleza

—Eso sería demasiado obvio—inquirió la rubia encajando la ceja

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, tendrás que pensarlo tú sola—suspiró Sayaka levantándose — Es hora de irnos

— ¡Oh! Es verdad, ya casi anochece— exclamó Mami mirando por la ventana

— ¿Qué? ¿Es broma, verdad? ¿Tan rápido? — Madoka corrió a la ventana comprobando que el Sol estaba por ocultarse— ¿Qué se supone qué voy a hacer?

—No te preocupes Kaname-san— pronunció la rubia colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirosa— Tal vez no necesites un regalo. Recuerda que las acciones hablan por sí solas—

—Gracias Mami, lo recordaré— suspiró con resignación.

Si nada que decir, las dos menores se despidieron de su senpai, después de agradecer por todo y tomar los chocolates que hizo cada una se encaminaron a casa.

—Oye Madoka, ¿de verdad te gusta la estudiante transferida?— preguntó la chica mágica azulada mientras caminaban por las calles semivacías.

—Eh yo…—

—Oh, no importa. No tienes que decirme si no quieres—

Madoka bajó la cabeza, continuaron caminando a paso lento, mientras veían ir y venir a las personas, cargando flores, peluches muy grandes y cajas de chocolates.

—Significa mucho para ti, ¿no es así? — suspiró la chica de ojos azules

Madoka asintió.

—Ya veo, ya veo…. — pronunció pensativa—Madoka, si se te da la oportunidad de que querer a alguien que te quiere simplemente no puedes dejarla pasar, ¿entiendes? —

—Sí lo entiendo. Espera ¿qué Homura-chan qué? —

—Haha, ya dije— rió— Bueno, es aquí donde nos separamos— dijo deteniéndose entre un cruce de avenidas— Te veo mañana, pequeña—

—Hasta mañana, Sayaka-chan—

Al llegar a casa Madoka se encontró con su madre, quien se encontraba en el pequeño comedor bebiendo sake como era su costumbre.

—Bienvenida Madoka— exclamó la mujer después de un trago de alcohol.

—Oh, llegaste temprano— respondió la chica sentándose frente a ella.

—Así es. ¿Dónde estabas? —

—Ah, salí con Mami-senpai y Sayaka-chan—

—Oh… ¿Darán chocolates mañana? —

—Sí, justo eso hicimos— dijo mostrándole una caja de chocolate casero

—Muy lindos. ¿Le darás a alguien especial? — inquirió la madre con una sonrisa.

—No, a nadie— murmuró rápidamente con las mejillas levemente coloreadas de rojo

— ¿No? Pensé que le darías a…— la mujer hizo una mueca intentando recordar— ¿Homura?

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó Madoka sumamente sonrojada

—Justo en el blanco—rió la mujer dándole otro sorbo a su bebida

—A ella no le gustan los chocolates— suspiró desanimada.

— ¿Oh de verdad? ¿Ni siquiera la cocoa? —

—Nop—

—Oh vaya, eso si es un problema… Y se te ocurre decirlo a estas horas de la noche—

—No me lo recuerdes— dijo cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, recordando su cabeza sobre éstos.

—Pienso que de deberías darle cualquier cosa, después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta—

— ¡No mamá! Eso es justo lo que me dijeron que hiciera, pero es lo que no quiero hacer. Se supone que cundo quiere a alguien debes dale algo especial y…—después cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo— Es decir, yo…

—Ah, ya veo como estas las cosas—respondió la madre ampliando su sonrisa— Sí lo que quieres es dar algo especial, — bebió el último trago de su bebida, acercándose a su hija—tiene que salir de aquí—dijo colocando su dedo sobre su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. —Bien, buenas noches. Duerme temprano— dijo sonriendo y depositando un beso en su frente.

Madoka se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que su madre acaba de decir. Después de un momento, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cama ella también. Apagó las luces y subió a su habitación.

Una vez recostada en la cama, Madoka no podía conciliar el sueño, pues no dejaba de pensar en que le podría regalar a su… ¿amada? Daba vueltas en la cama pensando y pensando, en las palabras de Mami, Sayaka y su madre, cuando una voz en su cabeza sonó de repente.

—Buenas noches, Madoka—

—Oh, ¿qué ocurre Kyubey? —

—Está helando aquí afuera. ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo? —

Suspirando, la pelirosa se incorporó y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al incubador que con el tiempo se había convertido en una especie de mascota.

—Gracias Madoka— y a pesar de no contar con emociones, se escuchaba bastante agradecido.

—No hay de qué— respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Y todo ese pelo? —preguntó notándolo un poco más "esponjado" de lo normal.

—Pelaje de invierno. —respondió acurrucándose en la orilla de la cama—Pero no parece funcionar.

—Oye Madoka, hoy he visto a muchos humanos llenos de regalos y esas cosas, ¿es Navidad otra vez? —

—No, nada de eso— rió la chica— Mañana será día de San Valentín—

— ¿San… Valentín? —

—Sí es una fecha especial, donde le regalas chocolates o algo por el estilo a las personas que son importantes para ti. —

—Oh vaya. Otro de esos días donde los humanos expresan sus "emociones" a diestra y siniestra—suspiró Kyubey fastidiado— Supongo que participarás en esta festividad, ¿no es así? —

—Ya no me lo recuerdes…— suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —

—A Homura-chan no le gustan los chocolates—

—Oh… ¿y eso es grave? —

—No. Pero realmente quería darle algo, ella es especial para mí—

—Ehh… ¿cómo le llaman a esto? ¿Amor? —

Madoka tomó una de sus almohadas dispuesta a arrogarla contra aquél incubador, pero perdió fuerza y la usó para cubrir su rostro.

— ¿Para qué te miento? Tienes razón—murmuró bajo el cojín

—Oh…—el albino exclamó con cierta sorpresa e inclinó su cabeza mostrando curiosidad— ¿No puedes simplemente ir y expresar tus "sentimientos"?

—No es tan simple como sólo eso—

—Jo… los métodos humanos para conseguir el apareamiento son demasiado complicados…. —

— ¡KYUBEY! —

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Por qué el alboroto? — dijo subiendo de nuevo a la cama, pues el gritó de la pelirosa lo había asustado haciéndolo saltar.

— ¡No, no se trata de aparearme con ella! — chilló completamente sonrojada

— ¿Umh? Realmente no entiendo a los humanos. — suspiró derrotado—Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿qué es lo qué harás? —

—Bueno, — dijo incorporándose y jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos—he estado pensando el lo que todos me han dicho…

— ¿Y bien? —

—Es demasiado vergonzoso… Ven acércate —

Dicho esto el albino se acercó a Madoka, quién comenzó a susurrar palabras a su oído mientras él asentía.

—Oh…—

— ¿Crees qué exagero? —

— ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? —respingó— ¿Tan importante es Akemi Homura para ti? —

Madoka bajo la vista y asintió mientas sonreía.

—Uh, ya veo. En lo personal es una molestia; siempre está interfiriendo con mis planes. Pero sí a ti te agrada supongo que no hay problema—dicho esto deseó buenas noches y se acurrucó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

Madoka apagó la luz sumiendo a la habitación en la oscuridad únicamente dispersada por la Luna llena. Lanzó un gran suspiró y miró las estrellas a través de su ventana.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza de solo pensar en la chica de mirada violeta, suspiró tal vez ahora se sentía segura, pero no sabía si mañana sería capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Dejo escapar un largo bostezo y se acurró arropándose con las cobijas quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

El celular que en ese momento cumplía la función de despertador, sonaba y vibraba sobre la mesa de noche. La dueña de éste re revolvía bajo las sábanas y después de estirarse soltando un pequeño quejido, abrió los ojos de mala gana.

Palpó sobre la mesa en busca del aparato que producía aquél escándalo. Apretó el botón de colgar para silenciar la alarma, deslizó los dedos sobre la pantalla para poder desbloquear el teléfono.

— ¡¿6:30 am!? — exclamó saltando de la cama— ¡No llegaré a tiempo!

Madoka corrió a su armario, revolvió la ropa con prisa hasta que encontró el uniforme de la Secundaria de Mitakihara. Se vistió y torpemente corrió al baño para lavarse la cara, "peinarse" y atarse la corbata.

Bajó al comedor –casi matándose en el intento- y encontró a su familia desayunando.

—Oh, buenos días Madoka— exclamó su madre bajando el periódico que leía— Perdón por no esperarte, pero se me hacía tarde.

—Sí, sí, no importa— exclamó nerviosa y sin sentarse bebió un vaso de jugo de naranja de un solo trago y de tres grandes mordiscos se devoró una tostada con mermelada.

—Vaya tienes prisa… — exclamó su padre asombrado— ¿No quieres nada más? —

—No, estoy bien— respondió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y regresando a su habitación

Tomó una larga chaqueta y cómo pudo se colocó una bufanda alrededor del cuello, a pesar de que los días estaban un poco más soleados el invierno aún no se retiraba por completo.

Bajó de nuevo despidiéndose rápidamente de su familia salió disparada hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde, feliz San Valentín—

— ¡Feliz San Valentín! — exclamó su familia despidiéndose

—Vaya, será un milagro si le dice que sí— suspiró su padre

— ¿Qué cosa papi? — preguntó el pequeño hermanito de Madoka.

—Nada importante Tatsuya— respondió su madre en un tono serio— Pero recuerda que confiamos en ti. Tu hermana es un caso perdido y el futuro de la familia Kaname depende de ti—

— ¿Eh? —

—Vaya, cuanta confianza…—

* * *

Prácticamente con la lengua de fuera, Madoka llegó al instituto donde Mami, Hitomi y Sayaka la esperaban como de costumbre.

—Llegas tarde Kaname-san — la regañaron la rubia y la peliverde al unísono.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida— jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Ya lo noté— rió Sayaka burlándose del peinado de la pelirosa.

— ¡Oye! — reclamó acomodándose el flequillo

—Bien, es hora de irnos—

La escuela estaba adornada con algunos cuantos carteles y figuritas de papel. Se podía a ver varias parejas esperando el inicio de clases y algunos estudiantes corriendo de aquí para allá con montones de regalos.

Las tres menores se dijeron a la clase 2-A, mientras Mami se retiró al tercer piso donde se encontraban las clases de tercer año. Madoka sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver por las paredes transparentes que Homura ya estaba ahí.

—Eh, no me siento muy bien—tartamudeó—Creo que debería ir a la enfermería…

— ¡Tonterías! —exclamó Sayaka— De seguro tienes baja el azúcar por correr de tu casa hasta acá, con un par de chocolates se te quitará— continuó empujándola dentro del salón.

Sin que la pelirosa pudiese protestar en lo absoluto, ya se encontraba en el aula de clase. Homura, quién se encontraba charlando con un par de compañeras. Al percatarse de la presencia de Madoka, interrumpió su conversación y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Madoka por su parte, desvió velozmente la mirada y la pasó de largo a Homura a quién se le borró la sonrisa. Miró confundida a Hitomi y a Sayaka quiénes se limitaron a encoger los hombros igual de confundidas.

Pero no hubo momento para las preguntas, las clase comenzó de un momento a otro, con los típicos sermones de la maestra Saotome.

Homura decidió ignorar el pequeño hecho y evitó sacar sus propias conclusiones. De seguro simplemente no la vio. Ocasionalmente, la miraba de reojo, esperando encontrarse con su mirada e incluso pensó en hablarle mediante su habilidad telepática, pero la pelirosa parecía estar sumida en su propio mundo.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y… ¡No, claro qué no lo hicieron! Madoka evitaba a toda costa a Homura, prácticamente como si su vida dependiese de ello. En clase de deportes no hizo pareja con ella, en literatura se sentó hasta el otro extremo del salón, en matemáticas no despego la vista del pizarrón en ningún momento y en laboratorio se cambió de equipo como si nada.

"¿Pero qué le pasa?" se preguntaba la dueña de ojos violetas. Justo en el Día de San Valentín se portaba tan extraño. No es que ese día significase algo para ella, era otro jueves común y corriente, pero esperaba pasar un agradable día junto con su amad… amiga Madoka. La morena se quebraba la cabeza intentando pensar si había hecho algo que la molestase o algo por el estilo.

—Uhm… ¿Akemi-san? — preguntó una tímida voz detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos

— ¿Sí, qué pasa? — preguntó la chica dándose media vuelta

"Oh, tiene que ser una broma."

Una fila interminable de chicos y chicas tenía lugar detrás de ella. Llenos de regalos, cartas, peluches, flores y cosas por el estilo. El almuerzo, el cual se alargaría por la festividad, había comenzado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Suspiró resignada y puso su mejor cara dispuesta a recibir los regalos de sus múltiples admiradores.

Chocolates, rosas, cartas de amor con perfume, osos de felpa, bombones y entre otras cosas terminaron por enterrar a la chica en solo cuestión de minutos. Ocasionalmente, observaba como Madoka recibía y repartía chocolates de y para todo el mundo; Mami, Sayaka, Hitomi e incluso hasta Kyousuke y lógicamente, la preocupación fue sustituida por celos.

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía los regalos y la admiración de media escuela, pero de Madoka no había obtenido siquiera una mirada en todo el día!

—Oye estudiante transferida… Wow te quieren, ¿eh? —

— ¿Qué quieres Miki Sayaka? — suspiró con fastidio.

—A ver…— dijo tomando unas cuantas cosas— Te ayudaré con esto, los demás nos esperan en la azotea para almorzar. —

Después de una lucha que parecía interminable, las chicas consiguieron guardar todas las cosas en el casillero de la azabache para dirigirse hacia el punto de reunión.

—Vaya, vaya ya era hora de que llegaran— dijo cierta pelirroja que se había unido al grupo.

— ¡¿Ky-Kyouko?! — exclamó Sayaka sonrojándose — ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — después notó la presencia de dos más— ¿Kyousuke, Hitomi, ustedes también? —

—Tomoe-san insiste que es fundamental que todos nos llevemos bien—aclaró Hitomi

— ¡Date prisa o me comeré tu parte! — exclamó Kyouko con una sonrisa implacable

Sayaka, después de un buen suspiro, seguida de Homura se sentaron incorporándose al pequeño círculo.

—Toma— dijo la peliazul secamente, entregándole una caja de pockys a Kyouko

— ¿Y esto? — preguntó curiosa

— ¡N-No no es que me agrades ni nada! ¡Ni-ni si quiera los compré para ti! Me sobraron y no quería que se quedaran—

—Awh Sayaka, me compraste pocky por San Valentín— dijo contemplando la caja con los ojos brillositos.

— ¡Ya te dije qué no! —

—Yo también te quiero— sonrió como respuesta.

Estás palabras desarmaron completamente a Sayaka, quien bajo la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, ganándose las burlas del resto del grupo.

— ¡Bueno ya! ¿Se van a reír todo el día o vamos a comer? — reclamó la avergonzada peliazul.

— ¡Sí muero de hambre! — exclamó Kyouko

Después de juntar las palmas y agradecer al unísono por la comida, el almuerzo inició formalmente. La plática se armo fácilmente aunque todos notaron la extraña tensión que había entre Homura y Madoka. La azabache tenía la vista fija en la comida mientras Madoka fingía distraerse con todo. En otras circunstancias, se hubiesen sentado juntas, compartirían los bentos y otras cosas que era costumbre que hicieran, pero en está ocasión parecían completas extrañas.

Después de unos minutos, las campanas resonaron por toda la escuela, anunciando la reanudación de clases así que todos se disponían a volver a los salones. Levantaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al acceso a las escaleras hasta que

—Madoka— exclamó Homura tomando a Madoka de la muñeca deteniendo su paso— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó amablemente— **A solas**—añadió con una voz dura clavando la mirada en el resto.

—Ah yo… — Madoka empalideció e intercambió una mirada de pánico con sus amigos quienes prácticamente salieron huyendo, dejando a Madoka a solas con Homura.

—Hey, vengan acá— susurró Sayaka escondiéndose en el acceso de las escaleras

— ¿Miki-san qué haces? — preguntaron Mami y Hitomi

—Ni loca me perderé esto—

—Sayaka, deberíamos irnos— dijo Kyousuke bastante nervioso.

—Shh, nos van a escuchar—

Y ya que no tuvieron ninguna otra opción –porque Sayaka no se movería de ahí pero ni de broma- se escondieron junto con ella, manteniéndose los más sigilosos posible.

—Madoka, ¿hay alguna razón para que me hayas evitado todo el día? —

—Bueno yo…—respondió la menor bastante nerviosa— Se que no te gusta el chocolate así que…

—Madoka, — interrumpió— si no tenías un regalo para mí, sólo tenías que decirlo. Sabes que a mí esas cosas no me interesan— exclamó acercándose levemente a Madoka, quien aumentó visiblemente.

—No, no. ¡Claro que lo tengo!

— ¿Y bien, por qué no me lo diste antes? —

—Es que yo… no sabía cómo hacerlo—

—Bueno, estamos a solas, ¿por qué no me lo das ahora? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Se-segura? —

—Amh sí…—

—Bueno…— dijo sonrojándose con fuerza— ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos? —

— ¿Qué? Bueno, como quieras— suspiró cediendo a su petición

De mala gana, la azabache cerró los ojos. Por inercia estiró su mano esperando recibir algo.

Oh y vaya qué lo hizo.

La chica de ojos violetas, volvió a abrirlos ojos de golpe al sentir como Madoka se abrazaba de su cuello obligándola a inclinarse para colocar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Mientras tanto, los espías observaban la escena sin digerirla por completo. Mami roja como tomate, cubrió sus ojos con las manos, claro que dejó un pequeño espacio para seguir observando; Sayaka se abalanzó sobre Hitomi cubriéndole la boca para evitar que gritase: "Amor prohibido, dos chicas no pueden hacer eso"; y Kyouko y Kyousuke observaban con hilo de sangre escurriendo de su nariz.

Después de un instante, Homura cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso, tomando el liderazgo de este. Madoka se sonrojo cuando Homura acortó más la distancia profundizando el beso mientras ella no sabía cómo continuar lo que ella comenzó. La azabache sonrió dentro del beso al notar lo torpe que su compañera era, sin separarse, trató de detenerse para que Madoka le siguiese el ritmo, ésta, agradeció el gesto y correspondió haciendo que ambas partes participasen equitativamente.

El beso era lento y constante, por lo que sus respiraciones no se agitaron demasiado, permitiendo que el gentil contacto se prolongase bastante.

Por fin y sin muchas ganas, ambas chicas se separaron desviando la mirada inmediatamente mientras sonreían de lado. Así se quedaron durante un momento, ocasionalmente sus ojos se encontraban haciendo que se sonrojaran instantáneamente.

—Madoka… eso fue…—

—Bueno yo… siempre quise… decirte que… yo… amh… me gustas y eso— dijo con una sonrisa

Homura devolvía la sonrisa al doble atrapando a la pelirosa en un abrazo, susurrando un "Tú también me gustas" en su oído.

— ¡Oye Madoka! — gritó una voz rompiendo con el mágico momento— ¿Estás ahí arriba?

Todos se alarmaron inmediatamente, especialmente los que se encontraban escondidos en las escaleras. Pero la alarma pasó al notar que la voz provenía de un piso inferior.

—Ah~ ¡Sí! ¿Qué ocurre? — gritó igualmente separándose de Homura y acercándose un poco a las escaleras.

— ¡Hay una junta de los representantes de cada clase! ¡Date prisa qué sólo faltas tú! —

—Vale, gracias. ¡Bajo enseguida! —

La pelirosa estallo en risitas al voltear a ver de nuevo a Homura, por la expresión amarga que esta tenía. Seguramente se encontraba maldiciendo las juntas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento…— dijo aún riendo—Sabes que tengo que ir…—

—No es justo— lloriqueó

— ¿Qué tal si salimos esta tarde? — sugirió Madoka con una sonrisa traviesa

—Ehem yo…— Homura recobro su postura habitual y aclaró su garganta. — ¿Paso por ti a las cuatro? — preguntó intentando parecer cool.

— ¡Claro!— asintió— Hasta entonces— dijo despidiéndose con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Te veo luego— respondió con una sonrisa.

Así se quedó hasta que Madoka estuviese lo suficientemente lejos cambiando su expresión por aquella dura y fría que la caracterizaba.

— ¿Saben qué es de mala educación espiar, verdad? — preguntó clavando la vista al acceso de las escaleras.

— ¿Nos descubrió? — preguntó Sayaka

—Eso parece—

—Oh…—

— ¡SÁLVESE QUIÉN PUEDA! —

Y sin más ni menos, los mirones huyeron a toda prisa, dejando de nuevo a solas a Homura quién río ante la situación.

—Eso les dará una lección— sonrió satisfecha

Se encaminó hacia el barandal recargándose en el contemplando Mitakihara entera. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevar sus dedos a sus labios.

—El mejor San Valentín de todos— dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

* * *

—Sí, en definitiva el mejor— suspiró recordando aquella memoria que ocurrió dos años atrás mientras observaba la cuidad desde el mismo punto.

— ¿Dijiste algo Akemi-san? — preguntó Mami detrás de ella, haciéndole compañía

—No, nada— dijo sin despegar la vista de la cuidad que había sido cubierta por la noche—Sólo me acordé de alguien especial—continúo mientras acariciaba el lazo rojo que sujetaba su cabello.

Al ver este gesto, la rubia rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. "Otra vez esa tal Madoka"

—Bien, como sea— exclamó Kyouko haciendo que la ojivioleta voltease a medias

—Feliz San Valentín—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Homura giró sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a sus compañeras, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja y Kyouko le ofrecía un pocky de su caja.

—Feliz San Valentín— pronunció devolviendo una sonrisa con una leve reverencia— Pero, no gracias— dijo negando los pockys.

—No me gusta el chocolate.

* * *

Y… aquí terminamos. No es la gran cosa pero espero que les haya gustado. Os advertí que sería meloso… huhg.

En fin, espero que nos leamos pronto

Recuerde que por cada review, Fanfiction. Net da un dólar para la fundación "Manzanas para Kyouko" Así que review!


End file.
